Mimi Over The Rainbow
by sopheliathropp
Summary: What if it wasn't Dorothy who dropped into Oz? What if it was Mimi? (Awful Summary. T because I suck at Ratings. Updates on Saturdays!)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Ok, so this is what happens when I listen to 'Over the Rainbow', 'Light my candle', and 'The Wizard and I' one after the other. In this AU, Roger, Mimi, Collins and Angel don't have AIDS and Joanne is not included. Sorry Mojo shippers!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, Wicked or Wizard of Oz**

Roger knew she was special from the moment he left. Ironic, wasn't it? He left her with Benny, he left for Santa Fe, and he knew he loved her. Now, she had almost slipped away from him, almost dying from an overdose. He left her, and she turned back to the drugs. Now, stood in that loft with Mark, Maureen, Collins, Angel and Mimi, he knew; She was the love of his life. He knew that now. And he knew he wouldn't let her get away. No matter what.

Maybe if she knew that, her decision would be easier. Mimi knew she had to tell him about her secret. But he'd call her a freak. He'd say she was insane. He wouldn't understand. Her aunt and uncle hadn't. After her parents had died, she moved to their farm. They didn't even notice when she left for four months. When she returned, they didn't believe she had been anywhere. They even sent her to an asylum. To make her forget. But she never forgot. Mimi smiled up at the moon, full and bright. She remembered that funny trip, that she took once upon a time.

She could remember it all so vividly. She could remember every name. She could remember the long, long walk. She could remember the heart, brains, and courage of her old friends. Sometimes, the most random things could set her off reminiscing. Children blowing bubbles, seeing lions painted on the Life Support Centre walls, oil cans in the loft for Marks bike, Maureen's monkey teddy, the old broom that stood in the corner...

"Mimi? Everything all right?" Mimi was knocked out of her daze, hearing her name murmured from a concerned Angel. Only then she realised what had happened earlier had not just happened to her. Looking at the faces of her friends, she knew how much this had shaken them all, how worried they all were for her. She had never seen this look directed at her. A family Collins called them, and Mimi could tell they thought of her as a family. More than her own family did. "No. No it's not. I've been lying to you for the last year." She murmured, staring at the floor, unable to make eye contact with any of her friends.

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked. Mimi still couldn't look at them. They knew now, she had lied. For one year, she'd allowed them to get close to Mimi Marquez, the girl who had a secret. "Where do I begin?" She whispered. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, expecting to see anger in her friends faces. Instead she saw concern. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Ok... To start off, I used to live in Kansas. When my parents died, my Uncle Henry and Aunt Emily took me in. Then one day, a cyclone appeared. From nowhere. I was caught in it. Me, in my house, with my dog, Toto. I went to a different world. They called it Oz." Mimi smiled, remembering her past. "It was so different to here. There are witches, and Animals who can talk. I went on a long journey, with some very close friends. We went to see the Wizard of Oz. He's kinda like their president. And he..." Mimi scowled, thinking about the man. "He tricked me into murdering an innocent woman." Maureen audibly gasped at this, and everyone's eyes impossibly widened. "But I didn't mean to! People told me she was wicked! A witch!" Mimi was yelling, attempting to defend herself. Roger stroked her hair to soothe her, and she continued her story. "They called her the Wicked Witch of the West. They said she was a threat to all in Oz. The wizard told me if I killed her, I could go home. So I did. But I didn't know she was innocent. She was good. She fought for the rights of those who couldn't. The Wizard was persecuting the talking animals, or Animals as they are called, of Oz. He was stealing their ability to talk, and she was the only one who stood up for them. " Mimi looked at her boyfriend behind her. "Is this all ok to you? Because my own family sent me to an asylum for believing I really went there. I was missing for four months and they didn't believe me. You weren't even there, how do you know I'm not lying?" Roger stared at Mimi. At first, he really didn't believe her. But hearing how her family treated her, he knew he had to try. "I believe you because I love you." Mimi smiled, before kissing him. "And if Roger the cynic can believe you, so can we." Collins said, as Roger flipped him off. Mimi never felt happier. Her friends believed her. No one had ever believed her about Oz. They truly were her family. "So, tell us more!" Maureen exclaimed, and Mimi began to tell all about her time on the Yellow Brick road.

Elphaba sighed. Fiyero had gone back to Milla, the woman he was in love with. Elphaba had turned him back from a scarecrow, as payment for saving her life. Now she just needed the right spell to get her out of this hell hole. Oz was her past. She hated everything about it now. In Kiamo Ko, she could hear Glinda cry for her. She wanted to appear, tell her it was all ok. She wanted her to be safe, ans knew she wouldn't be, not if she knew the Witch was alive. Glinda left, taking her Elphaba's green bottle with her.

Elphaba scanned the castle. There had to be something she could do, some way to get out of Oz. She walked upstairs, searching each room for something. A few spell books she found had teleportation spells, but they required two witches. But Elphaba was alone. She finally arrived at the attic. It was a small, dusty room filled with random boxes and bits of furniture covered in sheets. Cobwebs filled every corner. It looked as if no one had been in the room for years. Elphaba quickly got to work, pulling books from boxes and wiping them to read each title. Light was beginning to fade, as she saw the sun set in the near distance. _One of the positives of living in the west_, she thought. Smiling, she walked towards the small window, and leant on one of the covered pieces of furniture. As she touched it, it burned. She retracted her injured arm quickly and pulled the cover of the offending furniture. It looked like a mirror, but Elphaba was not staring at her own reflection. She was staring at the little farm girl who had tried to kill her. But she looked nearly five years older. _Other world time_, Elphaba thought, as she listened to the girl. It shocked Elphaba to her core to hear Mimi talk about her with such compassion. Mimi felt guilty, just as she did for her own sister. After hearing her speak, Elphaba reached put to touch the mirror, forgetting it had burnt her. Forgetting it was magical. As she did, she felt her body shut down, the room swirl, and everything go black.

**(A/N: So what's gonna happen? I think you can probably guess...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi was laying on the couch in Roger's. After her tale, it was time for questions. "She was green?" Maureen shouted in disbelief. "Yes. Like emeralds. She was beautiful. Her name was Elphaba." Mimi then realised. Was. Five years ago, fourteen year old Mimi Marquez melted the Wicked Witch of the West. Tears sprung to her eyes, which Angel wiped away. "Hey chica, you didn't know. It's not your fault." Mimi gave her a watery smile as Roger tightened his grip around her.

"Hey, when did you guys get new lights?" Collins asked, noticing something in the corner. A green light shone in the corner. It was small, and pulsating. "We didn't." Mark said, turning his attention to said light. Soon everyone was staring at the tiny green speck in the corner. When it grew. "What the fuck!" Roger yelled, grabbing Mimi and putting him behind her. Mimi couldn't tear her eyes away. It was entrancing. It had grew now, into a large swirling vortex. It was about six foot tall, pulsating faster as the minutes passed. Mimi walked towards it slowly, unable not to. She reached out her hand, and touched it, if only for a second. Then she and everyone in the loft was thrown to the floor by the force of the implosion of the vortex closing.

Collins woke up first. He was furthest away, and was able to duck behind the sofa before the full force hit him. He ran to Angels side, awaking her next. The couple then woke up the rest of their friends, before the six of them walked towards the site of the implosion. To find a body. The figure lay with their back to them. Clothed in a black dress, and long black hair, they assumed she was a girl, but they weren't certain. It was Collins who walked over first, to check on the health and state of the person. When her saw her face, he audibly gasped. "Meems, I think you know her..." He said turning her over. She was green.

"Elphaba?" Mimi whispered from her place behind Roger. Elphaba was dead. Elphaba had melted right before her eyes. Mimi had killed Elphaba. Mimi had felt a guilt in her heart for five years. So how was she here? Suddenly, Elphaba's eyes fluttered open, to find five bohemians staring down at her. She jumped to her feet, and produced a fireball. "State your names. Now!" Elphaba screeched. "I'm Thomas. This is Angel, Maureen, Mark, Roger and..." Collins was cut off by Mimi, moving from behind her boyfriend. "Elphaba? Elphaba, it's me. Mimi. Do you remember me?" On seeing Mimi, Elphaba extinguished the fireball in her hand, and ran towards the small girl, bringing her in her arms. Mimi hugged her back, tears in her eyes. "But I don't understand. I... melted you." Elphaba released the small girl, and smiled. "That was all a ruse. I'm not allergic to water. Not one bit. I used a silly rumour to make my escape. You helped me escape that life and I thank you. I just hope you will forgive me for making you feel guilty these last few days." Elphaba looked away from Mimi, hoping she was forgiven. "Days? Elphaba, I haven't been to Oz in five years." Elphaba looked back at Mimi, "Time is different here than in Oz. In Oz, I only died about a week ago." Elphaba then turned to the rest of the bohemians, who had been watching the reunion. "I'm sorry for attempting to burn you. When people call you a witch for three years, then you black out and wake up in a room with strangers, you get a little paranoid." They laughed, before Mark stepped forward to speak, clearing his throat. "Nice to meet you Elphaba. Mimi has told us about you. I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay in New York, so you're welcome to stay here. You'll have to share with Maureen, but don't worry, she doesn't bite." He smirked, before adding "Usually." Maureen flipped him off, and the rest began to laugh. "I will accept your offer, if you don't mind." Elphaba responded, nervously. The bohemians looked at each other, before pulling her into a group hug. "Welcome to the family!" Collins yelled.

The green girl sat with her old friend, catching up on what had passed. Elphaba couldn't believe how different she was to the farm girl she had seen. But she knew it was her. She has the same light in her eyes. "How are your Aunt Em, and Uncle... What's his name again?" Mimi turned her head away. "Henry. They.. sent me to an asylum. Told me Oz didn't exist." Elphaba's eyes darkened. "They sent you away." She growled. She knew all to well what it was like to be shunned by ones own family. "I'm glad." Mimi said, turned back to her friend who stared at her in bewilderment. "I found a new family. One who believes me about Oz, and you. I wouldn't have this family if it weren't for me going to Oz. You gave me this life." The smaller girl wrapped her arms around Elphaba. "Thank you."

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Life has been too hectic, and last week I was in London where I met Kerry Ellis and Sophie Linder-Lee! **


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you don't mind sharing?" Elphaba asked, plopping herself on the mattress that had been placed on the floor in Maureen's room where she was sleeping. "Not at all. " Maureen smiled, before adding, "Are you ok you're sharing with a bisexual?" Elphaba lifted her head from the book she had lent from Collins to stare at the brunette. "What in Oz does that mean?" Maureen whirled around to face the green girl, turning from arranging her closet. "Its... Well uh..." Maureen never understood how hard it was to explain sexuality. "Well, I guess it means I'm attracted to boys, and girls." She said, staring at the floor. She didn't realise how awkward it was to explain. "Oh, is that all? Most people in Oz are exactly the same. Don't worry. I won't judge."

Elphaba awoke first the next morning. Maureen was gently snoring across the room, so Elphaba changed from the pyjamas she had borrowed into her dress. She walked out of the bedroom, silence greeting her, and assumed everyone was asleep. Feeling moderately guilty that it had been her untimely arrival that had kept them awake, the witch walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for her hosts. It was only thirty minutes later when Mark walked out of his bedroom, surprised at the smell and sound of food being cooked. Mark wandered into the kitchen to see Elphaba, humming to herself as she fried eggs. "Smells good." Elphaba jumped, before turning to face the blonde, hands ablaze. Mark cowered at the flames, which Elphaba extinguished after identifying the voice. "Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed. "It's fine. I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Mark replied, "What's for breakfast?"

Elphaba set plates for all the bohemians, before going downstairs to get Roger and Mimi. After waking them up, she walked back into the loft, to find Mark, Angel and Collins had arrived. "Chica!" Elphaba jumped at hearing Angel screech. "You are wearing the same dress as yesterday!" Angel exclaimed. "I didn't exactly pack a bag. When the spell brought me here, I had nothing." Mimi, who no one had noticed entering the loft, screamed loudly. "We'll go shopping!" Elphaba rolled her eyes as Angel and Mimi began talking about random stores. "They remind me of Glinda."

The trio returned to the loft approximately four hours after they left. Angel and Mimi were loaded with bags, smiles plastered on their faces. Elphaba on the other hand looked worn out and tired. "How was your trip Elf?" Collins laughed, which led to Elphaba flipping him off. "I'm gonna change, do you guys have a shower?" She asked. Mark pointed towards the bathroom, before Mimi jumped infront of her. "Is it safe?" She asked with a look of innocence. Elphaba smiled. In that moment, she reminded so much of the young girl she once knew. "I'll be fine. It was a rumour, remember?" With that, she walked into the bathroom. Mimi sat back down.

"Meems, why do you keep worrying about her?" Roger asked, his hands reaching to touch her face. "I'm not." She said, and Roger gave her a look. "Ok, so maybe I am. But I thought I killed her! Can you blame me for being jumpy around her?" She all but yelled, standing up as she did. "No." A voice behind her said, and she whirled round to see Elphaba, wet hair and in her pajamas. "But Mimi," She said, walking over to the younger girl, "You did not kill me. You saved me from that awful life. I owe so much to you, so please stop worrying!" Mimi wrapped her arms around her friend. "I just want you to be safe." She whispered. "You're as close to family as I had." Elphaba smiled, pulling her in tighter. She didn't even realise how much she meant to the girl. "I'm not going anywhere."

**AN: Reviews make the world go round**


	4. Chapter 4

Glinda sat in the throne room alone. She was ruler of Oz, supreme sorceress, adored by all, everything she had ever wanted. But it wasn't, not anymore. Her best friend was gone. Elphaba was dead.

She'd tried to explain to the Ozians about Elphaba, but still they celebrated her death. They remembered the lies spread by the Wizard and Madame Morrible.

She spent her spare time at the old witches castle, searching through Elphabas belongings, hoping to find something to help her read the Grimmerie. She's tried and tried to read it, until her eyes were strained and filled with tears. She kept it with her, along with Elphabas cloak and hat. She always kept them with her, to hide them from the public. Already people had tried to raid the castle for 'witch artefacts' to make money, and to destroy it, to show their anger at the 'tyrant'.

She wandered around the castle late at night. In the short week since Elphaba's death, she had looked in every room, except for one; the attic.

That evening, the bohemians took Elphaba to the Life Café. It took her more than an hour to... Adjust to the fast pace and loud noise. She should have been used to it, she shared a bedroom with Maureen, the craziest of them all. Mimi and Elphaba were telling stories of Oz, little tidbits they could remember, until one name, one person was mentioned. Glinda. Elphaba tensed, but managed to sit and listen and smile as Mimi went on about Glinda's bright blonde hair, and her beautiful bubble, and her brilliant dress. After half an hour, Elphaba couldn't take it. She needed to escape. She stood, walking out of the cafe and leaning against the window.

Maureen followed almost immediately. For some unknown reason, she clicked with the green woman more than she did with anyone else. Once she stood next to her, they were silent for a moment. Maureen started to light up a cigarette, but stopped at Elphabas glare. "Was she your girlfriend?" She asked as flippantly as she could, but Elphaba shook her head. "We were just friends. Two good friends, two best friends." And so Elphaba began to tell Maureen the story of her and Glinda.

"And now she thinks I'm dead." Elphaba ended, with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell her?" Maureen asked, wiping the tears from the green girls face. "It's safer. She doesn't have to lie."

Elphaba began picking at the hem of her top. Maureen could see she didn't want to be out anymore. "Come on, let's head back to the Loft." She waved at the rest of the guys through the window, and took Elphabas hand, leading her home.

Glinda walked around the attic, wiping dust off various objects. She found a mirror, with the cloth pulled from She instinctively checked herself in it, but gasped loudly at what she saw. "Elphie?" She listened as the Green Girl described their lives to a woman shed never seen before, and teared up. "Oh Elphie." She hugged the Grimmerie tighter to her chest, and reached out to touch the mirror. It burned, but the good witch barely felt it as she fell.


End file.
